Revenge
by xCasperx
Summary: A padawan is captured by a Sith, her brother was killed by this Sith. Revenge is so sweet. Please R


A padawan stared up in fear, she was a beautiful 14 year old padawan. Her name was Skyler. She was one of the stronger padawans in the temple. 'I will not die, I will not die, I will survive' It played over and over in her head as she looked up at the dark figure with the hood on his head. She was in a dark brown tunic. She watched as the figure circled her looking at her menacingly. She stayed strong, she would not give up, she would not die, the determination rolled off of her. Her lightsaber stayed on his belt. He found her determination amusing. She had blonde hair with dark grey/blue eyes.

She made no move to hide her fear, it was useless. She was saving her strength, strength that was hidden in her, strength that none knew she had. Strength that she hid from her master, the council, her fellow padawans, her barriers were strong. She started straight ahead, she was strong, and she was part of the force. It was her, she was it. He watched her, a cloaked figure, a figure of the dark, a Sith. He was smiling, she could feel how many he had killed, Jedi, innocent. She was now in a mode of confrontation, of self-determination. He watched with amusement she was not like the others, she was stronger, smarter, more connected to the force.

He was happy that she would break, break under his force. She would fight, she would try to outwit him, but that's what made it worthwhile, made it fun. He looked forward to adding her braid to his collection, her lightsaber as well. He stopped in front of her, she narrowed her eyes at him, their eyes locked, he could see it, the strength, the determination, the confusion of what he was. She was his, she would always be his, he would break her, make her cry out in fear, in pain, in darkness. He pulled out his lightsaber, she watched him, the fear left her, cutting off the only tie to the darkness; 'that was what made the jedi weak, made her weak.' He thought

She watched as he ignited his lightsaber. She didn't flinch like the others, even the masters. She was stronger than the others he had killed. She didn't watch as he circled around her, she stayed focused on looking forward. He stopped behind, usually this is where the padawans her age had pleaded, sobbed, cried out. She wasn't like that she was staring forward, Suddenly the force erupted from her filling the room with light. She had closed her eyes. He smirked, she was a challenge but it was better than he had hoped. Breaking her would be a satisfaction. The force surrounded her, it also was in her he could feel it. She finally turned around. He watched her. The darkness surrounded him taking away her light force that was next to him. She narrowed her eyes at him as he swung at her. She jumped up high into the air, calling upon her saber to meet her. As it flew from his belt to her in midair he watched in surprise. She ignited the yellow blade at the climax of the jump. She hurtled back down straight at him. She landed a few feet from his lightsaber and looked at him smirking now, she had confidence that was dangerous for him.

"You will not win, Jedi" Darth Irin said his yellow eyes filled with rage and anger. She smiled

"Are you so sure?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, he sniffed with disgust. He looked over and saw that his holo-cam was on, his master was watching him, he had to win. He activated his other side of his lightsaber, she smirked. He attacked her with rage, hate, anger, she blocked his first blow, the blow was countered, she went for his shoulder but he blocked her with the right side of his lightsaber, he attacked with his left side, she blocked with ease. He switched his tactic and went for her feet; she jumped up and landed behind him. He turned around and went for her head, she ducked and when the lightsaber was past her head she came up blocking another blow as she stood to full height. They engaged in a lightsaber lock and she looked him in the eye.

"You will die like your brother died" He said and rage filled her, her thoughts fled to her brother, how he died in her arms, just before she was captured by this Sith. She remembered her brothers blue eyes frozen as he took his last breath in her arms. Anger filled her, she didn't care about the code at that moment, she cared about revenge. She threw him out of the lightsaber lock with such force that he slipped to a stop a few feet away. She rose her lightsaber over her head, suddenly she brought it down to be met by his lightsaber. As his lightsaber and her lightsaber touched a force wave knocked them apart to opposite walls. She hit the wall and fell to the ground hurting and soar, he was getting up, so was she. She walked toward him and he walked toward her.

He attacked her with the left side of his saber she blocked, he turned around to throw her off, but she was expecting it. As he was turned she drove her lightsaber into his back. Suddenly the room filled his force signature. She smiled and pulled her lightsaber out. He fell to the ground his lightsaber not turning off and burning into the ground. She had killed this sith. She had got her revenge. She de-activated her yellow blade and stared down at the man's body. 'He had a choice, he didn't have to kill people. He thought he was stronger than the light. But killing him out of rage, out of anger, was it really the jedi way?' She thought to herself as she turned and walked out of the room. 'It was what had to be done' she thought justifying her actions.


End file.
